


for you (anything)

by c_ike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has huge hands, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Smut, and willing lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike
Summary: It’s been a while in between feedings and Rey has become sore and engorged. Not wanting to wake the baby, Ben takes it upon himself to relieve his wife.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 212





	for you (anything)

**Author's Note:**

> I was needing to get the creative juices flowing again for Code of Honor and I ended up with this, I hope you like. 🙏

  
Ben carefully scoots backward, slowly resting his shoulders against the back chair in order to rest his aching muscles. He does so in a way not to jostle the slumbering bundle in his arms. Closing his eyes drowsily he focuses in on the tiny breath of air brushing against his bare pectoral.

Moving his arms at a glacial pace, he readjusts the blanket covering the otherwise diaper clad body in his cradled arms, folded under the tiny bottom.

The steady beat of Ben's heart and his body heat always soothed his son to sleep.

Pushing his heel against the carpet, he sets a gentle rocking pace, drifting his nose against the downy covered head of his child.

Not even a month old and Ben was blown away by the sheer size of his adoration - filling up and enveloping his heart. He took a deep breath in fear of it bursting, the sudden and all encompassing emotion towards someone so tiny taking his breath away.

Ben’s palm was larger than his son's head, he silently marvel’s at how small his nose and lips were, his pudgy cheeks gently resting on his naked chest. Ben periodically peered down, making sure his nostrils were clear. It was pure muscle memory - instinct at this point, angling his chin down in order to double check without waking the slumbering baby in his arms.

Having rocked his son here for the safe twenty minutes, Ben set out in the task to carefully position each leg and rise, just so as not to jostle the baby. After successfully laying him down in his crib, while resting a hand larger than his son over his chest to smooth the transition, Ben felt it safe to leave the room. Not before checking the sound machine and baby monitor.

Ben returns to the bedroom, to see Rey sitting up in bed, phone clutched in her hand, watching them no doubt.

“Rey,” he whispers, silently crawling over the front of the bed, corralling his wife so she has no choice but lay down on her back as he towers over her.

“I wasn’t sure if - and…” her voice is soft, exhausted. Ben was seeing a new side to his wife, a vulnerable side that he secretly marveled at. The level of trust it took for her to show this side of herself, Ben would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy taking care of her while she healed.

Ben doesn’t need any further explanation to his wife lying in bed awake, his gut clenches as his eyes trail down her drawn lips and neck, down her clavicle to the nursing tank she usually wore to bed, during the day too.

Ben didn’t mind, he shamelessly took in her fuller, plumper breasts. “Sweetheart…” he trails off on an exhale, studying the real reason for her wakefulness.

They were positively engorged.

The darkened fabric growing around her nipples, the hardened swells pushing up against her top, the sides of her breasts peeking through the sides as well.

“They’re so sore at night,” she murmurs, moving her arms in a way that can’t help but jostle her breasts, pushing them closer together. Ben finds his chin dipping lower, jaw relaxing.

“Would you like me to help?”

The question surprises them both, Rey scooting a little further up the bed and Ben following, one of his thighs splitting her legs apart, his knee dipping into the mattress.

“I- it hasn’t been six weeks yet.” She offers meekly, her back scooting up the headboard but her hands drifting up his biceps.

“I just want to give you relief. Will you let me?” The question ends on him pressing an open mouth kiss against the dampened fabric covering one nipple.

Rey gasps and Ben exhales. It had been a long couple of weeks. He can feel himself straining against his sweatpants, it would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on. If he didn’t crave his wife so badly.

-

She gasps as he presses another kiss against the top swell peeking above her nursing tank. Her breasts felt rock hard in between feedings and they ached inside her top.

Due to the attention, Rey could feel more milk leaking from her nipples, like pins and needles, as her top quickly became soaked.

Rey was no longer embarrassed, Ben had watched it happen just at the cries of their son, and even when it wasn’t warranted, while she was cooking dinner, watching tv, reading a book, taking a shower. The hot water had always helped at relieving the ache.

Ben had never looked at her like this however, like he was parched and she, the only sign of nourishment, the only person who could quench his thirst.

“Yes?”

Rey can only nod, peering down as he gazes up between his lashes, his soft lips running over the rough fabric, tweaking her nipples through the soaked shirt.

Rey cannot hold back the groan, her eyes rolling back as both his huge hands engulf her breasts and knead. The pressure of his fingers squeezing the round globes, further saturating her sleep shirt, coaxing more out of her.

Due to the shirt's design, Ben receives no resistance when tugging the shirt down, Rey wearing no bra due to the built in support. She never wore one to bed anyways.

Rey had always been a solid A cup to begin with, she often forewent wearing a bra and Ben had always admired what she had. But with his over-attention to her engorged size now, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if he’d always been placating…

But he had also always laminated on how he loved everything about her because she simply was. In her postpartum body it was too easy for her mind to wander in how different felt, how so unlike herself she felt, never recognizing herself in the mirror.

A particularly hard squeeze and the sensation of her husband wrapping his lips around a sore nipple quickly pulls her back to the here and now and out of her thoughts.

Rey can’t control her back arching off the bed, her neck turning so her face pressed into the pillow behind her.

It was almost too much but also, exactly what she needed.

Rey's gut flutters and she clenches around nothing, her cunt, which had been torn and sewn back together after birth unfurls in arousal for what is the first time in weeks.

“Fuck,” Ben whispers, his mouth full of her breast, he presses the flat of his tongue soothingly over her chapped nipple before engulfing it once more with his lips.

And begins to suckle.

Rey cards his fingers through his long hair, shocks shooting down her spine after each pull of relief, Ben’s hands aiding in the process as well as his mouth.

It’s indescribable, the sheer contrast of the bodily and emotional reaction garnered from her husband in this act.

The act of feeding her son vs nourishing a desire with her husband. Initially starting as a pure bodily relief now an insatiable, unquenchable fire burning in her belly as her husband provides this unexplainable act of subservience, created by love alone.

Once hard and painful to the touch, now softens and relaxes in Ben’s palm as he pulls away, rolling his lips together as he surges up the bed, towards her mouth. Rey gasps around his tongue, feeling him hot and hard against her thigh.

It isn’t long before his lips trail to her neck, and collarbone, pressing his thigh higher up between her legs until he’s pressing gently against her center. She startles at the sudden, just recently, foreign contact but Ben shushes her, running his hands amongst her sides before returning to where she desperately wants them.

Rey matches each pull of his mouth on her breast with a gyration of her hips, shamelessly finding friction on his leg pressed against her sore cunt.

“So gorgeous -“ he whispers around her pebbled nipple, shining with milk, dripping from his ministrations and words. Ben snakes his large arm underneath her back, arching it up slightly to help her breast protrude higher towards his chin. The weightlessness of the action brings self-awareness to her sore breasts and increases the sensation of relief as he suckles further.

“I love watching you feed Tai, I love watching anything you do for our son.”

Rey's hips move feverishly, chasing that release, growing closer by his ministration, his words.

It finally comes when Ben takes a slightly harder pull than the rest, the pinching sensation shooting straight at the apex of her thighs as she begins to clench and shiver underneath his huge frame, calling out his name as she does so.

Ben groans along with her, a growing wetness and warmth seeping against her thigh as he too finds his release.

Ben pushes backwards slightly as he collapses between her legs, resting his head against her stomach as they both catch their breath.

“That was…” he trails off and they both shake their heads in post-coital bliss. Rey closes her eyes, enjoying listening to his heavy breathing slowly return onorm, is a huge diaphragm jostling her thighs with every breath. She likes having his weight pressed down on her, she feels safe, loved.

Ben pushes the fabric of her shirt up slightly with his nose before pressing kisses to the soft, tender flesh. Rey fidgets only slightly, her stretch marks had stopped feeling sore only recently.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her changed skin and Rey cradles his head in her hands.

Just as their bodies relax into the mattress they hear a faint cry down the hallway.

Before Rey can move, Ben is pulling himself up. He rummages around the clean laundry bin before standing up straight and returning to their bed, holding out a new nursing tank for her slip on, one that is clean and dry. He gestures towards his sweats, eyes glistening.

“I’ll change really quickly and get him. A bottle will be fine until the morning.” His sentence ends with a kiss to her forehead and she sighs softly, her eyes already drooping as she quickly changes.

“Come get me if you need me.”

Ben softly kisses her once more and leaves their room to fetch a bottle and feed their son while Rey gets some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, fed is best and I believe Ben quite agrees. 😉


End file.
